totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Żeby życie miało smaczek, raz chłopaczek, raz truposzek
Total Drama: Hope Never Dies - Odcinek 2 Informacje: *Wyzwanie - piątek godzina 17:30. *Spodziewajcie się lekkich niespodzianek od Agathy Budynek więzienny: Blok 1 - Dingo Omega: Cela Becka: Ciemny, zimny pokój, a po jego środku pojedyncze, metalowe łóżko z wątpliwej jakości materacem. Na jego środku leżał pewien chłopak... Tylko, że nie był to "pewien" chłopak, a raczej nijaki blondyn Beck Jaeger. Pokój, w którym się znajdował był jego celą, a konkretniej lokum w reality show o skróconej nazwie "Hope Never Dies". Maksyma sezonu była także poniekąd nową maksymą chłopaka. Nadzieja, która nigdy nie umiera, była mu niezbędna. Jak inaczej w ogóle mógłby konkurować w show, w którym stawką było życie? W porównaniu do swojego pierwszego poranka w celi, tym razem Beck miał nieco lepsze warunki. Wyspał się pod czystym prześcieradłem, z głową na poduszce, można by zaryzykować, że zdołał nawet całkiem dobrze wypocząć. Pierwszy dzień był dla chłopaka istnym pasmem wyzwań. Po pierwsze musiał zmierzyć się z nową, otaczająca go rzeczywistością, po drugie stracił swoje wspomnienia i zapomniał właściwie kim był. Po trzecie został nijako zmuszony do socjalizowania się, co wywoływało w nim skrajne uczucia... Po czwarte został kapitanem drużyny. Po piąte jego drużyna uczestniczyła w wyzwaniu. Po szóste wygrali. Huh. Całkiem sporo się wydarzyło. '' ''Mimo tych wszystkich wrażeń chłopak nie pozwolił sobie na zbyt długie wylegiwanie się. Jego zegar biologiczny tykał, obudził go punktualnie o... Właściwie nie wiadomo, o której, w celi nie było zegarka. Ale na pewno o jakiejś. '' ''Beck wstał z łóżka. Chwilowe odrętwienie minęło kiedy postawił bose stopy na zimnej posadzce; Natychmiast przeszedł go dreszcz. I nie wynikało to tylko z zimna, podłoga była też nieprzyjemnie nieczysta. Blondyn nie miał wątpliwości, że nadszedł czas na pobudkę. Zwalczył chęć wskoczenia do łóżka i zawinięcia się w kołdrę. Podszedł do ściany, wyciągnął rękę. Przy kracie okiennej stała szklanka z wodą, którą przyniósł sobie ze stołówki po powrocie z ceremonii. Wiązało się to z jedną z nowszych rzeczy jakie przypomniał sobie chłopak - zasadą Trójek. "Trzy minuty bez oddechu, trzy dni bez wody, trzy tygodnie bez jedzenia" - powtarzał sobie. Nie wiedział co prawda skąd to wiedział, więc wytłumaczył sobie, że to jeden z elementów sztuki przetrwania. Tak więc napił się drogocennej wody i odstawił szklankę na bezpieczną wysokość. Trochę pożałował, że nie jest wyższy. '' ''Rozejrzał się wokoło. Nie wiele pamiętał, ale każde spojrzenie na łóżko wiązało się z dość przyjemnymi myślami... Nie, nie mógł wrócić do spania. Aby do reszty odsunąć myśl o bezproduktywnym wylegiwaniu się wziął się za robienie kolejnej rzeczy, jaką podpowiedział mu mózg - porannej gimnastyki. Podstawowe ćwiczenia na szczęście pozostały mu w głowie, tak wiec zrobił podstawowe przysiady, pompki i brzuszki (co przypłacił nieprzyjemnym kontaktem gołej skóry z podłogą). Następnie dodał sobie krzesełko i lekki stretching. '' '''Beck: '''Uh... Done *mruknął dysząc ze zmęczenia* ''Chłopak sięgnął po wodę i opróżnił szklankę. W ten sposób jego rozważnie wygospodarowany zapas skurczył się do zera. Podszedł do ukrytej w kącie umywalki i przemył twarz, potem podszedł do lustra, które wbrew wszelkim zasadom logistyki znajdowało się na innej ścianie. Chłopak nie był wielkim amatorem narcystycznego przeglądania się w lustrze, zwłaszcza tak zakurzonym. Jedynym co właściwie zwracało jego uwagę były blond włosy, coś mu ciągle nie pasowało... Wzruszył muskularnymi ramionami i podszedł do łóżka. Nie zamierzał się kłaść, raczej ubrać. Ocenił, że jego ubranie było w dobrym stanie. Nie śmierdziało... Spojrzał w stronę ustawionej w jednym kącie, metalowej szafy, raz jeszcze powąchał koszulkę... Beck: 'No dobra... ''Ostatecznie wziął z shafy białą polówkę, nowe bokserki (te, które miał dotychczas ubrudziły się od podłogi przy gimnastyce chyba nie myślicie, że ćwiczył jakiś nagi instynkt przetrwania ;p) i białe skarpety... Ucieszył się widząc, że to nie stópki. Z ubiegłodziennej stylówki zostały tylko spodenki, które były też jedynym namacalnym reliktem jego przeszłości. Doprowadziwszy się do ładu odetchnął nieco. Przez moment zastanawiał się co teraz zrobić, nie wiedział, która jest godzina. Inni mogli spać lub nie, ani nie chciał ich budzić, ani nie czuł naglącej potrzeby rozmowy. Nie był też głodny... Jego rozważania zakończyły się w chwili gdy spojrzał na stojącą pod kratą okienną szklankę. 'Beck: '''Woda... Niezbędna. ''Wziął szklankę i trzymając ją w ręce udał się w nieco już poznany teren chcąc odnowić zasoby. '' Cela Gabrielli: ... Cela Igora: ... Cela Jamesa: ... Cela Nikodema: ... ''Nikodem obudzil sie mial straszny sen że umiera przez to że drużyna go wywaliła lecz to byla nieprawda obudzil sie jak zwykle w swoim pokoju który wyglądało jakos dlatego że Blondyn go oczyścił cóż obudzil sie i przypomniał sobie poprzedni dzień WYGRAŁ napełniał sie tak przez kilka minut Nikodem wiedział z Jego drużyna musi wygrać bo tak to chyba by go wywalili ale kto wiedział no cóż zauważył ciuchy wiec przebrał sie w miare normalne spodnie siegające butów dostał też bialo koszulke no cóż to więzienie w końcu '''Nikodem: znowu musimy wygrać znaczy w sumie to bardziej ja wygrywam oni to tam tylko ozdoba ale cóż Potem Chłopak gdzies poszedl Cela Maxa: ... Blok 2 - Sigma Chi Gohan: Cela Liberty: Zmęczona po ostatnim dniu, nie wiedząc do końca jak się znalazła w swojej celi wybudziła się ze snu. Przyjrzała się swojemu dzienniczkowi. Liberty: Meh... Wrzuciła go do kosza. Nie czuła takiej potrzeby by drugi raz do niego spojrzeć. Spojrzała się ponownie nie będąc do końca pewna czy tak powinna. Dla pewności wyciągnęła go chowając go w jakimś mniej widocznym, oczywistym miejscu po czym wyszła z celi. Cela Izumi: Obudziła się i przez parę chwil patrzyła na sufit. Wstała, rozciągnęła się nieco i wyszła. Cela Nutty: Nutty otworzyła oczy. Drzemała zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Co prawda nie posiadała przy sobie żadnego zegarka, ale instynkt nakazywał myśleć, że troszkę przesadziła ze spaniem. Nutty: ''O dziwo im bliżej zimy, tym sypiam dłużej. Nie pamiętam od kiedy tak mam, ale muszę jakoś to ogarnąć. W końcu to więzienie to raczej nie przelewki. A ja sobie wolę nie podpadać.'' Wstała z łóżka i przeciągnęła się leniwie. Uczesała swoje długie włosy, upewniła się, że wygląda jako tako i postanowiła opuścić swoją celę w poszukiwaniu orzeszków lub jakichś towarzyszy. Cela Tamry: ... Cela Hanae: ... Blok 3 - Cloud Kappa: Cela Arishy: ... Cela Deidre: ... Cela Bena: ... Cela Matthew: Cela pozostała zabarykadowana, drzwi wyłamane i nad jej wejściem jest pęknieta grafika z jego imieniem. Cela Sofii: ... Blok 4 - Ekipa Pokój Jaspera: ... Pokój Jessamine: ... Pokój Flynna: ... Pokój Lucy: Brunetka obudziła się w swoim pokoju, leniwie się przeciągając. Do tej pory nie docierał do niej fakt, że w poprzednim odcinku to szalone reality-show wystartowała. Usiadła na łóżku owinięta w kołdre i spoglądała pustym wzrokiem przed siebie. Prowadząca mimo, że uwielbiała mordować ludzi, czuła że jest to sprzeczną z naturą człowieka. Miała o wiele bardziej wyczulone sumienie w porównaniu do swojej poprzedniczki na stanowisku. Głęboko westchnęła. '' '''Lucy': To jednak dzieje się naprawdę... *mruknęła cicho* Pewnie będa chcieli mnie zabić wzrokiem. Ja mogę im się za to inaczej odpłacić. *zamysliła się* A w/e. Mi za to płacą. *wzruszyła ramionami i po jakimś czasie zdecydowała się wyjść ze swojego pokoju* Na prywatny komputer dziewczyny, przyszedł mail ze screenem wpisu na twitterze jej mentorki. '' Plik:Pobrany_plik.png Pokój Asterin: ... Pokój Agathy: ... Blok 5 - rozgrywka i inne: Kuchnia: ''Beck wraz ze swoją szklanką przybył do kuchni. Nie pomylił się w swoich osądach. Prawdopodobnie był pierwszą osobą w więzieniu, która była na nogach. W kuchni znalazł zegarek. Pokazywał on godzinę ósmą... Nie wiadomo czy dobrze chodził, ale było to dość prawdopodobne... Beck nie pamiętał, o której wrócił do celi i zasnął. Nie zamierzał się też nad tym zastanawiać. '' ''Podszedł do blatu, postawił szklankę, napełnił dzbanek elektryczny wodą i go włączył. Po dość intensywnym rozruchu jaki sobie zaserwował czuł nadal dość duże pragnienie, ale nie ufał na tyle wodzie z więziennego kranu, aby się jej napić od tak. W więzieniu jak w dżungli, można było pić tylko przegotowaną... Uśmiechnął się pod nosem wymyślając sobie tą sentencję. Zagotowana woda po przelaniu była siłą rzeczy gorąca, więc nie mógł się od razu napić. Z nagrzaną szklanką opuścił kuchnię. Nie było sensu w niej przesiadywać. '' Stołówka: ... Salon: Pierwszą uwagę po wejściu do salonu zwraca tablica z wypisanymi podstawowymi zasadami jak i prawami więźniów. '''10 przykazań w Alcatraz' Witajcie drogie owieczki. Wylądowaliście w najpilniej strzeżonym więzieniu przez najbliższe dwa miesiące. Każda próba ucieczki, będzie karana natychmiastową śmiercią. Miejcie na uwadze swoją przyszłość i… przeszłość. Nie jesteście tutaj z przypadku. Oto żelazne zasady, które będą Was obowiązywać. *Zasada numer jeden brzmi: gdy więźniowie przybywają do więzienia, muszą się do niego przystosować. Tak więc, musicie przystosować się do tutejszych zasad i zwyczajów. Codziennie chodzicie spać nie później niż o 24, po takich godzinach grozi lincz lub co gorsza, rozstrzelanie. Wstajecie nie później niż o 9 i próbujecie tutaj przetrwać. (tutaj jest to przesunięte w realu 9 do 2 w nocy) *Zasada numer dwa brzmi: w więzieniu się NIGDY nie donosi. Żaden współwiezień nigdy Ci tego nie wybaczy. Będzie miał prawo do zemsty, bez ingerencji ekipy. Możecie grać ostro, ale na własne ryzyko. *Zasada numer trzy: w żadnym pomieszczeniu do tego przeznaczonym nie można jeść parówek,bananów ani ogórków ręką. Z powodu ich kształtu (przypominającą pewną część ciała) nie dotyka się jej palcami. Dlatego zalecamy jeść widelcem bądź nożem. *Zasada numer cztery: pilnujcie swoich dzienników, czyli dowodów potwierdzających Waszą przeszłość oraz za co zostaliście skazani. W czasem powinny się one zapełniać o dodatkowe informacje. Dodatkowo posiadając dziennik nikt nie uzna Was za gwałciciela, pedofila, dzieciobójcę czy matkobójcą. Nie musimy chyba informować, że takie osoby mają delikatnie mówiąc...przekichane? znajdziecie pod łóżkiem *Zasada numer pięć: pod żadnym pozorem więzień nie może zabić innego więźnia. Bawienie się w sąd ostateczny może grozić najcięższym wymiarem kary. *Zasada numer sześć: kłamanie w więzieniu nie jest dobrą drogą. Język to nie cholewa i trzeba go szanować. Jeśli ktoś zorientuje się, że jesteś kolorystą, nie będziesz przez nich szanowany. *Zasada numer siedem: nikt nie będzie miał przeciwko jeśli będziesz kłamał w sprawie swojej winy. *Zasada numer osiem: na blat się nie siada – stół to świętość. Nie można zatem na nim siadać! Jeśli strażnik lub ktoś z ekipy usiądzie na stole, żeby zepsuć radość więźniom z obiadu, pod talerz trzeba coś podłożyć. *Zasada numer dziewięć: na wszelkie miłe gesty i szacunek trzeba sobie zasłużyć. Nikt go Wam nie da za darmo. Powinieneś być sobą, a nie grać kogoś. Każdy ma czas, by Cię poznać i ocenić. Jeśli uznają Cię za frajera, prawdopodobnie przegrasz. *Zasada numer dziesięć: raz w tygodniu odbywają się zadania. Dzięki którym możecie uzyskać szacunek w więzieniu, dostać pewne ułatwienia, odzyskać część wspomnień czy po prostu… przeżyć. Egzekucje będzie wykonywała Lucy spadkobierczyni Jurgity Loudshoot. Nutty przydreptała do salonu. Było to w zasadzie jedyne znane jej lepiej pomieszczenie. Oczywiście nawet się nie łudziła, że znajdzie coś do jedzenia. Trudno, aż tak bardzo jej na tym nie zależało. Usiadła sobie na fotelu, tradycyjnie podkulając kolana pod brodę, aby zająć możliwie jak najmniej miejsca. Jej niebieskie oczy rozglądały się co jakiś czas nerwowo, jakby wyczekując jakiegoś niebezpieczeństwa. Na szczęście było bezpiecznie. Przynajmniej tak jej się zdawało. Nutty: 'Czyżbym została tu sama? Byłam aż tak niegrzeczna? ''Szepnęła do siebie smutno, kiedy po kilku minutach dalej nie było tutaj żywego ducha. Beck wkroczył do salonu w towarzystwie swojej szklanki gorącej, przegotowanej wody. Trochę zirytował się na siebie, że reszty nie zostawił sobie na zaś w lodówce... Cóż, może wezmą go za altruistę... Ze spuszczoną głową pomaszerował w ciemny kąt, na zakurzoną sofę stojącą pod niedziałającą lampą. Chyba miał słabość do ciemnych kątów. Podczas wieczornej rozmowy z Flynnem siedzieli w podobnym odosobnieniu. '' ''Chcąc zapewnić swojej wodzie szybsze ostygnięcie postawił ją na zimnej posadzce, licząc, że ciecz odda trochę ciepła podłodze i stanie się zdatna do picia. No nie był aż tak spragniony, by pić wrzątek. '' ''Do uszu Nutty dotarł szmer. Sama była zaskoczona jak bardzo wyostrzony ma zmysł słuchu. Uważnie zerknęła w kierunku, z którego wydobywał się dźwięk. W końcu ujrzała sylwetkę chłopaka, który wszedł do salonu ze szklanką wody. Dziewczyna delikatnie przechyliła głowę wyraźnie zaciekawiona, on jednak chyba jej nie zauważył. Po chwili dość ostrożnie zsunęła się z fotela i nieśmiało podeszła do nieznajomego. 'Nutty: '''Cześć? ''Zagadnęła niepewnie. 'Nutty: '''Chyba cię kojarzę, ale nie jestem pewna... Raczej nie gramy w tej samej drużynie. ''Uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana. Tak, jej pamięć była naprawdę słaba. Pewnie wiewiórki zapamiętałaby szybciej niż ludzi. Beck co prawda nie zdążył się przygotować jeszcze na nowe spotkania z ludźmi, ale cóż... Spojrzał na Nutty, której imię znał dzięki wczorajszemu zadaniu i wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu, który niestety nie wychodził mu zbyt naturalnie. 'Beck: '''Cześć. Jesteś Nutty, prawda? *zadał pytanie retoryczne* ''Pokiwała potakująco głową. 'Nutty: '''Tak. Teraz tym bardziej mi głupio, że nie bardzo wiem kim ty jesteś. ''Zarumieniła się zawstydzona. Założyła kosmyk swoich rudych włosów za ucho. 'Nutty: '''Przez pierwsze dni byłam trochę oszołomiona i nie za bardzo interesowałam się innymi osobami. ''Dodała. 'Beck: '''Nie ma problemu *sam zdziwił się jak przyjaźnie to zabrzmiało* Przeżywałem dokładnie to samo *zaśmiał się nawet* No i jestem Beck. Beck Jaeger *wyrecytował wyuczone "imię"* ''Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi. 'Nutty: '''Postaram się zapamiętać. Już myślałam, że jestem tutaj sama. Zaczęłampowolipanikować i... ''Zatkała usta dłonią. Dopiero gdy się uspokoiła, kontynuowała rozmowę. 'Nutty: '''Wybacz, czasem mi się tak zdarza za szybko gadać. Próbuję to kontrolować, ale niestety nie zawsze mi wychodzi. ''Odparła niezadowolona. '' ''Blondyn otworzył na moment szerzej oczy, uśmiechnął się. 'Beck: '''Zabawne... *przez chwilę wahał się czy wyznać Nutty coś o swoich niekontrolowanych przemowach, jednak zrezygnował. Znał ją zaledwie kilkanaście sekund* Ale podobno każdy z nas posiada pewnego rodzaju trudno do skontrolowania... Cholera *zamknął oczy zażenowany* ''Ok. Nie chciał o tym mówić, więc zamiast tego to coś złośliwie samo się zaprezentowało. Dobrą stroną było to, że powoli zaczynał rozumieć mechanizm... Zaczynał mówić... inaczej, gdy się nie skupiał. Wyglądało na to, że mimo wszystko cały czas nie wrócił do pełnej dyspozycji umysłowej i nie myślał o brakach pamięci. '' ''Spojrzał niepewnie na Nutty i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Po cichu liczył, że może nie zwróciła uwagi na jego arystokratyczny ton i słownictwo. '' ''Dziewczyna spojrzała nieco zaskoczona na swojego rozmówcę. Nie była do końca pewna czego właściwie się przestraszył, że obdarzył ją przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy. Stwierdziła więc, że nie warto w to dalej brnąć. W końcu skoro są w więzieniu bez możliwości wyjścia, to niech chociaż pogawędki będą dla nich bardziej komfortowe. 'Nutty: '''Chciałabym sobie przypomnieć skąd mam ten problem albo czy chociaż dostałam jakieś rady jak się tego wyzbyć, ale niestety. ''Wzruszyła ramionami. 'Nutty: '''Kompletna pustka. Powoli przywykam, ale niekiedy jest trudno. ''Westchnęła zrezygnowana. 'Nutty: '''Ty sobie coś przypominasz? '''Beck: '''Nie za wiele *powiedział zwyczajnym tonem, założył ręce. Mówił, bo nie chciał wyjść na gbura* Wiem, że miałem dużo wspólnego z survivalem... tak dużo, dużo, bo te zdolności jakoś się we mnie budzą *skinął na stojącą na podłodze wodę* O chociażby by to. W mojej głowie dział się cały wykład o wodzie i o tym jak jest potrzebna. ''Chłopak przewrócił oczami. 'Beck: '''Chyba nigdy nie zapominamy kim byliśmy, to tylko się gdzieś głęboko schowało... *zabrzmiał nieco bardziej sentencjonalnie niż zamierzał* '''Nutty: '''Ja jedynie kojarzę, że nie do końca przepadam za siedzeniem w zamknięciu i najchętniej zaszyłabym się w jakimś parku lub lesie. No i gdzieś coś mi dzwoni odnośnie wizyt u terapeuty. Ale jest tego zdecydowanie za mało, by można to było ze sobą jakoś połączyć. ''Odparła spoglądając na chłopaka. Chyba była to pierwsza dłuższa rozmowa jaką ostatnimi czasy w ogóle nawiązała z drugim człowiekiem. '''Nutty: ''Fajny ten Beck. Przynajmniej miło się z nim rozmawia. I upewniłam się, że nie jestem tu kompletnie sama. Yay!'' Ucieszyła się. Blondyn dalej siedział z założonymi rękoma. Jednak w miarę jak dialog się wydłużał tak rosła jego sympatia do uroczej dziewczyny. Ludzie w więzieniu, przynajmniej ci których dotychczas spotkał, zdecydowanie nie pasowali do archetypu więźnia. Beck: 'Z tym laso-parkiem to się w pełni zgodzę *powiedział. Ucieszył się wewnętrznie z bliskiego mu tematu* Czuję się tu też nie najlepiej. Wolałbym jakiś las czy coś... Ale no cóż. Trzeba się dostosować. ''Dziewczyna rozejrzała się. Oczywistym było, że w ciemnym pomieszczeniu na próżno szukać wielkich okien, które mogłyby odsłonić nieco widoku. 'Nutty: '''Za wiele tutaj nie zwiedzałam, ale skoro to więzienie, to czy czasem nie powinno być tutaj możliwości wyjścia na zewnątrz? Wsensietakiegoprowizorycznego. ''Westchnęła. 'Nutty: '''Jakiś spacerniak chociaż. Raczej nie spodziewałabym się miłego ładnego lasku i ogródka. ''Zaśmiała się. 'Beck: '''Jest spacerniak, boisko i nawet jakieś podwórko jeśli się nie mylę *zamyślił się* z odrobiną trawy... ''Chłopakowi miło się gadało, jednak czuł, że siedzenie nie robi mu najlepiej o poranku. Potrzebował więcej aktywności. Zabrał z podłogi swoją szklankę i wstał. Napił się przestudzonej wody. '''Beck: '''Dzięki za rozmowę. Idę się przejść... Miło było poznać *uśmiechnął się jak najmilej umiał i odszedł nie czekając na odpowiedź* ''Beck: Rozmowy rozleniwiają *przeciągnął się* Dużo lepiej mi zrobi jak się jeszcze trochę przespaceruję. może trochę świeżego powietrza...'' Gdy Beck ulotnił się, długo spokoju w miejscu nie było. Pojawiła się tutaj czarnowłosa członkini ekipy, która miała okazję poznać zawodników na ostatnim wyzwaniu. Na uszach miała słuchawki, w których leciał następujący kawałek . Zaczęła się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu i lokalizować miejsca, które mogłyby jej odpowiadać. Szybki rzut okiem na tablicę, nieruszona - odpowiednio. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Po chwili dostrzegła niebieskooką dziewczynę. '''Asterin: Siemka *powiedziała ciepłym tonem, zdejmując słuchawki z uszu* Nutty spojrzała zaskoczona na Becka który nagle się zmył. Może jednak jej nie polubił. Nim zdążyła się zastanowić, pojawiła się w salonie nowa osoba. Nutty: 'O, cześć! A ciebie też trochę kojarzę. W której drużynie jesteś? ''Zapytała uśmiechnięta. '''Asterin: Drużyna...? *spojrzała na nią zakłopotana* Huh, mam wrażenie, że jestem w drużynie kompletnej opozycji. *zamyśliła się na chwilę* Podeszła trochę bliżej w kierunku dziewczyny, która najwyraźniej jeszcze ogarniała co się dzieje w programie. Asterin: Ja jestem jedną z osób, które "kierują wiezieniem. *powiedziała pewnie* No może nie kierują... *dodała po chwili* ...no pomagam, by był tu porządek... *jej głos był jakby cichszy* Świetny występ na zadaniu! *zmieniła temat* Nutty przechyliła głowę, aby skupić się na słuchaniu dziewczyny. Nie do końca łapała aluzje jakie jej wysyłała. Nutty: 'Aaa czekaj! To nie ty byłaś, kiedy mówili że mamy robić te dzienniki? Tak! ''Odpowiedziała sama sobie. '''Nutty: '''To da się stąd wyjść? Kim jestem? Czybędękiedykolwiekwolnaodpowiedzmiproszeproszeprosze! ''Asterin uśmiechnęła się pobłaźliwie w kierunku wiewiórczej towarzyszki w rozmowie. '' '''Asterin: Tak, dokładnie ja wam dałam wykład odnośnie pierwszego wyzwania. Natłok pytań przytłoczył trochę czarnowłosą. Odruchowo odsunęła się parę kroków w tył. Spodziewała się potencjalnych "odchyłów" od Nutty, bo studiowała historię każdego, jednak pierwsze spotkanie nigdy nie jest proste. '' '''Asterin ': Ojejku... *powiedziała zakłopotanym tonem, poprawiając swoje włosy* W teorii można wyjść, jeśli wygra się program. Reszta niestety...zginie. *mruknęła, nawet nie próbowała ująć delikatnie, w końcu są w więzieniu* Jedyne wyjście na "wolność" to poza budynek mieszkalny. Nutty odetchnęła z ulgą. Nutty: 'O, super. ''Uśmiechnęła się. Po chwili coś do niej dotarło. 'Nutty: '''Zaraz! Zginie?! ''Otworzyła szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. 'Nutty: '''Jeju, musiałam naprawdę coś ostrego przeskrobać. ''Mruknęła drapiąc się po głowie jakby starała sobie przypomnieć co takiego mogłaby uczynić. Biblioteka: ... Sala do ćwiczeń: ''Dziewczyna chcąc nieco pozwiedzać inne miejsca niż kuchnia czy jadalnie skierowała się na jedno z pięter zauważając w miarę wyposażoną salę treningową. '' '''Liberty: Elastyczne... Z uśmieszkiem trzymała za gumę do ćwiczenia ramion. Stanęła specjalnie na macie na wprost wejścia rozpoczynając ćwiczenie. Na sali do ćwiczeń przebywał także Igor, który biegał sobie na bieżni. Igor: Zawsze gdy szłem na siłownię, a chodziłem mało, to tylko na bieżnie. Pewnie zastanawiacie się więc dlaczego wyglądam jakbym spędzał conajmniej godzinne dziennie na siłowni? ... Nie wiem. Po prostu urodziłem się idealny. Chłopak przez chwilę strzymywał śmiech, ale nie udało mu się i po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem. Igor: No, więc wiecie, jeśli chcecie świetnie wyglądać sprzędzajcie 4 godziny dziennie przed laptopem bez jedzenia jakich kolwiek warzyw i owoców. Polecam. Chłopak biegając sobie, kątem oka zauważył dziewczynę, która przyszła do siłowni. Igor: To dosyć niekonfortowe bieganie sobie obok dziewczyni o której wasz kolega kilka godzin temu wymiślił historię bycia groźną mafiozyną. Niby wiem, że to nie prawda, chyba, ale wciąż taki lekki niepokój zostaje. Z początku nie zauważyła chłopaka. Wzięła ręcznik przecierając pot. Niby nie były wymagające, ale przynajmniej wiedziała że sport to nie jej bajka. Liberty: No witaj chłopaczku niewyglądający jakby mu ryj kosiarką przejechali. Bwahaha! Zaśmiała się mając dobry humor, tak jak zawsze. Przyjrzała się mu bardzo dokładnie. '' '''Liberty:' Schaby wprawiasz w ruch, hę? *zerkała na jego tył* Wciąż wystają. Ahahaha! Igor zerka na dziewczyna. Igor: '''Okeeeej... Zacznimy od tego, że absolutnie nie mam pojęcia czy to komplement czy obelga, ale przyjmę jako komplement. Wiem jestem przystojny. '''Liberty: Wam trzeba wszystko wyjaśniać. *przekręciła rozczarowująco głową* No Igorku, skoro mam dobry humor to ci to wybaczę. *zbliżyła się szepcząc mu na ucho* To był komplement. Cofnęła się obejmując owijając dłonie wokół swoich piersi. Zerknęła jeszcze raz nieco się wypinając. Liberty: No więc jak tam? Niezłe gówna się tutaj zebrały co nie? Jedno nawet na żywo wczoraj spuścili. Ahahaha! Igor: Cóż, gdyby nie fakt, że niemal codziennie będziemy walczyć o swoje życia i nie ma tu kablówki to byłoby spoko. A ludzie tu, czy ja wiem czy tacy okropni? Większość wydaje się być spoko, choć ten gruby... Kultury więcej by mu nie zaszkodziło. Liberty: No wyobraź sobie sama to przeżywał. Ten typek z psim imieniem nawet nie wiedział że jego miejsce jest w budzie i powinien być bardziej posłuszny. *ciężko westchnęła* In tak był lepszy od tych: "Oh wspólnymi siłami damy radę. Będą przy tobie wszystko będzie możliwe. Nie zasłużyłam na to." Wydała się nieco wściekła i na twarzy pojawił się jej niewielki grymas. Liberty: Pierdolnięci ludzie. Od urodzenia życie ciągle ich rucha a nagle teraz postanowili cholernie to eksponować. Sala robót ręcznych: Izumi przybyła tutaj i rozejrzała się. Widziała pełno różnego sprzętu do szycia czy inne włókna. Zaczęła zabawiać się tutaj, szyjąc jakiś strój. Izumi: Czuje się jak w swoim świecie, interesujące. Rzuciła sama do siebie, zatrzymując się w bezruchu przez moment. Do pomieszczenie weszła Lucy, która robiła sobie obchód po pomieszczeniach. Znała każdy kąt, przecież brała udział w projektowaniu rzeczywistości. '' '''Lucy': Swój świat... *powiedziała wchodząc do środka* Czy nie brzmi to w tych realiach banalnie? *spojrzała na cheerleaderką, obdarzając ją uśmiechem* Dobrze jest znaleźć swoje miejsce. Izumi słysząc czyiś głos za sobą momentalnie obróciła się. Wydawałoby się jakby przestraszyła się nagłego wejścia osoby tutaj. W dodatku słyszała co powiedziała wcześniej. Izumi: 'No proszę.. Panna Egzekucja z ceremonii mnie odwiedziła. ''Rzuciła z ironią w głosie, jednak po chwili spoważniała z powodu pewnej myśli. '''Izumi: '''Coś przeskrobałam ? '''Lucy: Wykonuje swoje obowiązki. *odparła natychmiastowo, słysząc określenie* Tak jak waszym obowiązkiem jest przetrwać, tak moim być po tej niewdzięcznej stronie programu. *dodała spokojnie* Takich reakcji ludzi się spodziewała, więc w zasadzie jakoś jej to nie obeszło, wiedziała, że pokazujac się tutaj publicznie, może budzić różne reakcje. Była w końcu odpowiedzialna za śmierć pierwszego uczestnika. Lucy: A uważasz, że coś przeskrobałaś? *zaśmiała się* Mogę sprawdzić monitoring. Wsłuchała się w to co mówi i przytaknęła nieco. Izumi: Przetrwać ? Żeby to było takie łatwe. Przypominała sobie tymi słowami wczorajsze wyzwanie, gdzie niezbyt się popisała. Izumi: 'Nie jestem pewna czy to co teraz tu miałam zamiar robić nie podchodzi pod karę. Ale może chociaż wy z tego skorzystacie.. bo coś mi zaczyna świtać, że jestem w tym niezła. ''W jej pamięci zaczęła dostrzegać obrazy swoich prac zza dawnych czasów. '''Lucy: Gdyby to było takie trudne, pewnie by Ciebie tutaj nie było. *skierowała swój wzrok bezpośrednią na nią* Brunetka mało pamiętała ze swojej rzeczywistości, jednak instynkt jej nie zawodził, skoro odnalazła zdolne umiejętności dla siebie samej, prowadząca była pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Lucy: Możecie tutaj się rozwijać jak chcecie. *podeszła bliżej oglądając strój* No, kawał solidnego materiału, musisz się na tym znać. *pochwaliła* Jeśli przestrzegacie 10 przykazań, kara wam nie grozi. Izumi: 'Wystarczy jeden błąd, a mogę skończyć jak osoba, którą opisywałam na zadaniu. ''I znowu przypomniała tym sobie o wyzwaniu. 'Izumi: '''Nie wyszło mi to najlepiej, patrząc na starania innych. ''Wydusiła z siebie niezadowolona. Chociaż po chwili była w przekonaniu, że Lucy ma to gdzieś. '''Izumi: '''Ale powinnam jednak myśleć pozytywnie, póki jestem cała. ''Prowadząca zaśmiała się na wspomnienie o Ante, który również dał jej się we znaki podczas pierwszego odcinka. '' '''Lucy: W teorii wystarczy. Stąd i tak tylko jedna osoba wyjdzie cało. *wzruszyła ramionami* O ile wyjdzie... *zamyśliła się na moment, w końcu nikt nikomu nie obiecywał możliwości pozostania przy życiu* Spojrzała na towarzyszkę rozmowy, która najwyraźniej wzięła sobie do serca, że niektózy postarali się bardziej. Lucy: Gdybyś zawsze mogła być na szczycie, byłoby za prosto. Pomyśl strategicznie, nie wyróźniasz się, więc nie jesteś potencjalnie do odstrzału. *dodała spokojniej* Łazienki: ... Sala manekinów: Kolejne pomieszczenie, otwarte ze względu na śmierć jednej osoby. Podwórko: Ławki: ... Spacerniak: ... Boisko do kosza: ... Pobliże murów więziennych: ... Kategoria:Hope Never Dies - Odcinki